Talk You Down
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: We’ve both been desperately trying to rebuild it without letting the other know, and it’s just gotten worse" -MileyxJoe. Legal, no last names.


**First off - Thank you, thank you to everyone who voted for me in the NJK awards - I got FIRST place for my 'Flight 24' oneshot (: - Seriously, you don't know how happy and special I feel (: LOL. I love writing that, but I never thought people would like it as much as they have, so thank you thank you. (:  
**

**Second off - I'm sorry updates have been lacking, I've kinda had a life these last couple of weeks, which is rare. There won't be many updates for the next month or so either. I'm off up Blackpool to see McFly and David Archuleta, which im really excited about. Then I'm off on Holiday for a week, then it's my birthday and I'm hopefully going to see JB at their UK movie premier, it's the actual date of my 19th birthday, so im stoked. x]  
**

**Anyways... enjoy. Review please, don't fave if you don't review, it's annoying! **

**This was influenced by Talk You Down by The Script 3 amaazing band.**

I do not own anything.  


* * *

Joe frowned as he walked the path towards his home. Usually he'd come home to darkness, Miley already asleep in their bed. Tonight was different, the lights from downstairs were still shining through the windows brightly, and giving Joe a sense something wasn't right.

Constantly being in the studio till 2am for the past few months had started taking noticeable strain on their relationship, but Joe had put 110% into making sure he paid Miley as much attention as humanly possible.

Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the living room in search of the reason everything was still very much awake in this house. The sight before him was the last thing that came to his mind.

"Miley..."

She turned to look at him from facing the other side of the room, phone pressed against her ear.

"I'll speak to you in a few hours" She hung up quickly, stuffing her phone into her pocket.

"What's going on?" He bit back the lump forming in his throat.

"I'm leaving" Her voice was barely audible to him as he felt everything come crashing down around him. His mouth opened to reply, but nothing made its way past his lips.

She made her way to him, grabbing his arm lightly. "Joe, are you okay? – Sit down, you're really pale"

He followed her towards the sofa as she sat him down, perching herself next to him.

"Why?" He managed to whisper.

"Various reasons" Her tone was just as gentle as his as she rubbed his arm lightly. "These past few months Joe, it's been falling apart"

He shook his head lightly. "Is this forever?"

"I don't know. I think it'd be best for both of us to just spend time apart for now. We both have careers to concentrate on; it's not the best time to be stuck down in a relationship"

"We've been stuck down in this relationship for 7 years" He pointed out.

"Joe, see where I'm coming from on this. You know as well as I do how much this has crumbled the last few months. We've both been desperately trying to rebuild it without letting the other know, and it's just gotten worse. I don't know if this is going to be permanent, maybe in a few months when our lives have calmed down we can try this again"

She pulled out her phone once more, dialling for a taxi. Telling him the address, she hung up.

"Nothing I say is going to make you change your mind is it?"

She smiled sadly shaking her head, before pulling him into a hug.

"Stubborn as always"

"You know me too well"

The hug subconsciously carried on until a light knock at the door was heard.

"I guess that's my taxi" Grabbing her suitcase, she made her way towards the door.

"Miley, its 3am"

"I know"

"Can't this wait until morning?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

She shook her head, heading towards him once more. "I think it's better this way Joey"

He smiled sadly at the use of his nickname. "Where are you heading?"

"I'm staying with some friends in Long Beach"

He nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get much more from her. She leant forward kissing his cheek lightly.

"I love you Joe"

Turning on her heel, she made her way to the door again, closing it behind her before Joe had chance to get words from his mouth.

--

2 hours of sat staring at the door had caused Joe's eyes to droop, sleep welcoming him closer every second. The phone ringing startled him from his light slumber, his hand instantly reaching to grab it.

"Miley?"

"Joe? ... Is Miles not with you?"

Joe frowned a little as he tried to piece the voice with a face.

"Joe?"

"...Oliver?"

"Yeah it's me. Sorry, I should have said I bet you haven't slept yet. Is Miley still at yours?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Joe felt the worry lace his chest. "Uhm, no. She left like two hours ago in a taxi"

"She should have arrived here by now..." Oliver trailed off. "Is it just me that has a bad feeling about this?"

"Try ringing her Ol, I'm going to go look for her"

"Joe, you sound absolutely knackered, definitely not in the right state of mind for driving" Oliver cautioned.

"Just try ringing her, and search by you. I'll be fine, ring me if you hear anything okay" Joe hung up without letting Oliver reply, grabbing his jacket and keys and heading for the door.

Starting his car, he headed off towards the highway, trying in vain to think of where she could be.

--

Slowing the car down, Joe parked it up jumping out and closing the door as quietly as he could.

Miley was stood directly in front of him on a wooden ledge, overlooking what he knew to be a very big drop. Stepping towards her, he climbed the few muddy steps to reach her.

"How did you know I'd be here?" She asked, without turning her head to look at him.

"Intuition, plus I found this beauty the other day on a drive, really takes your breath away doesn't it?"

She turned her head to look at him for a few seconds before turning back towards the view.

"So how come you detoured here instead of heading straight to Oliver's?"

"I..."

"He called me worried as to why you hadn't turned up yet"

She shrugged a little. "I just wanted to think"

"Working?"

"I'm not going to jump Joe" She snapped turning towards him.

"I didn't say anything" He raised his hands in defence.

"You're thinking it" She muttered.

"Of course I am any sane person would be thinking the same thing"

She let out a sigh, eyes travelling downwards. Joe's eyes followed hers as he too let out a light sigh. He had to use his heart, not his mind. Maybe that way he could talk her down from everything.

"You should be in bed Joe"

"As should you, it's 5:30am"

She waved it off a little. "I slept a little earlier, I'm sure you haven't slept a minute in the past 24 hours"

"I'm sure I'll manage"

"Those stupid hours they have you working, you head off at 7am in the morning and roll back in at 3am, how is someone supposed to live off that?"

"It's my job, this album is really important and it means working out arses off" They were getting somewhere now.

"You have less than four hours to yourself a day Joe, less than four hours for me"

"I try my hardest to make sure I spend every possible moment I can with you, and I know it's not enough and I'm sorry"

She turned to look at him, before shaking her head lightly. "Your career's important Joe, I know that, which is why I'm thinking maybe we should take this break from each other. The album is more important at the moment"

"No it isn't Miley! 7 years we've been doing this and we've managed. 7 years I've been telling you I'd give everything up for you if that's what you want"

"I don't want that Joe"

"Well please Miley, tell me what you want. I'm getting tired of trying to figure it out"

"I don't know what I want Joe" She mumbled lightly.

"Until you know what you want Mi, I can't do anything about it can I?" He asked softly, reaching for her hand and gripping it.

"I want us to spend some time together, but I know I'm going to have to wait until the album is done" She smiled slightly as she realised how stupid she'd been.

"We have three weeks of production left" He turned to her once more, before carefully pulling her closer. "Three weeks time and we're going on holiday"

She smiled up at him. "Where?"

He shrugged a little. "Anywhere you want to for a few weeks. Make up for all this time we've lost, no interruptions"

She leant up to kiss him gently. "I'm sorry for walking out ... and for making you think I was going to jump"

He laughed a little as she couldn't help but hide the smile. "If you go, I go too. Relationship suicide I think would be the right metaphor for it"

She sighed resting her head against his shoulder. "You're going to be dead on your feet tomorrow"

"I'm not due in until 11 anyway" He kissed her head lightly, eyes still looking towards the view.

"I'm thinking of going to see Oliver for the next few weeks anyway Joe, y'know it's something to do and I haven't seen him in ages" She turned her head to look at him.

Joe nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but tomorrow. I'll drive you up before work"

"I'll get a taxi Joe, you'll be late"

He shrugged a little, leaning down to kiss her. "I don't care, more time I get to spend with you that way. Now c'mon I really need some sleep and a big cuddle"

* * *

**(**: Anyone seen the new MOE pic from the KCA's? It's awesssommme! Smiles smiles.

Oh and all the new Mitchel Miley pictures, them two are so damn cute, check my profile picture out (:

Reviews please. Thanks. xo

She laughed a little kissing him gently, before following him towards the car. "A cuddle sounds nice; we haven't had one of those in ages"


End file.
